


Infiltration. Act: Got arrested.

by Habits_FiveCents



Series: Friends? Yeh, I've Got Those [2]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black International
Genre: Humor, I don't know if Luca kills anyone yet but that might happen, Luca does!, Riza's Fortified Fortress Of For Sure Death, Some angst, Who Gets Arrested!?, aka High T, except for the canon stuff, main characters will NOT be killed, professional hijinks and shenanigans abound, they get paid for this right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habits_FiveCents/pseuds/Habits_FiveCents
Summary: "What do you do when you’ve got a big ass Terrantian sitting in a plasma-cell glaring at you?" Senior Agent A flicked through her papers, adding despairingly; "how do you cope, not being murdered? And how the hell are we going to feed him."All relevant questions when your Squad Operatives arrest Riza’s personal henchman. "Why would they do that? Because they wanted to give her a migraine, thats why."(This begins halfway through MIB International and continues on afterwards)





	1. Infiltration Day

**Author's Note:**

> I went straight into writing the fluffy-angst-Luca's-already-changed stuff then had to come back; AKA write (at least) this, so I can then lead into the fluffy-angst stuff that comes later in the storyline.

———

Luca’s day started like any other. Shrugged on his worn suit. Tossed the blankets on his bed into some semblance of order. Stalked out into the hall, making his way down to Mo’ via a handful of daily escapades.

The west wing was deserted, Riza’s grunts still in bed or out training in one of the many courtyards. The sun was still creeping below the horizon. Waiting to overturn the moon. Stepping through the archway into the indoor planetarium, Luca looked up. Watching for the tell tale click, he stepped left two paces, forward one, right… There. He walked over to the wall, stepping up onto the large stone skirting. Reached up to run his hand over the neat flower tiles and slotted the nearest into his palm. Step two complete.

He made his way down to the second indoor garden. _Really more like a terrarium for aliens_, Luca thought, eyes waiting to pick out a braided patch of fur.

“I’ve got your tile Jakarian, time to trade.”

“Do you have to be so contemptuous Luca?” The Jakarian appeared, reaching for the tile. “You know my name.”

_Where’s the fun in that?_ Luca grinned sharply. _I don’t like you Escarp. Where’s the stash today?_

“I would have thought that someone who is muted while in the presence of those superior, would take the chance to chat while with those of their station. This really is a lovely piece.” The alien rolled the tile between his hands. His yellow eye spots raised, showing off his brown irises. “But I feel I should discourage you, _again_, to not take apart Riza’s fortress.”

Luca scoffed. He ignored the secret code, the tile was made to come out. Raised a judgmental eyebrow. One that clearly said to all onlookers, _so what are you gonna do about it?_

Escarp sighed. “Nothing against a Terrantian. Certainly not one who is Riza’s right hand man. I just hope you’ll leave the arid woodland painting alone. I’m quite fond of it.”

_The one with all the gold trim?_ Luca stretched, looking extra menacing, for all the additional effort he’d have to put in to get Riza’s schedule and a couple tidbits of news.

At Escarp’s practised startled agitation and insubstantial nod, Luca growled. Scoffed and whirled around, stalking out. 

That was the start of his good day.

And then it went to shit.

———

Later:

London: MIB Headquarters; Hanger Bay.

“Gentlemen, ladies. I need the agents listed above to go with Senior Agent A to infiltrate Riza’s fortress. While the agents listed here-” High T indicated another section of the screen “-will come with me to extract Agents H and M. Agent A; your team needs to create a diversion. If you can acquire any information about Riza’s dealings, do so. Yes, Agent C?”

Agent C-3 jerked around from where he was perusing the screen. _Oh good, he meant Carn, not me_.

The tall Moglintian agent in question lowered his hand. Glancing at NJ, before asking quizzically; “say, if we saw Riza, would we have permission to bring her in? What’s your orders on any of Riza’s associates?”

“Do what you can.” High T agrees gravely. “If you can secure Riza or any of her potential associates without harm coming to you or the operation, then do so. Do not underestimate her. Her fortress is believed to be impenetrable for a reason.”

Agent N discretely scrunched up her face, making C hide a smile. He made a rude gesture back at her, as per their tradition. The two designated Australians were ready to fuck shit up, and explore what they could of the old fortress. N however, was restricted to wherever High T decided to take his group.

_Carn would undoubtedly have more fun than her this time, _NJ mused.

“Any other questions?” Not bothering to turn around to look, High T resumed his march towards the transport vehicles. “No? Then get to it.”

The rest of them silently agreed to grab any last minute weapons left; off the nearby table set up for this express purpose. Seeing as Carn was one of the tallest agents there, and one of the broadest, NJ unashamedly used him to her advantage.

“Carny, Agent C, mate, get that thing over there for me, pretty please,” Agent N stood on her tiptoes pointing to one of the ‘cricket’ guns.

Senior Agent A rolled her eyes, why Agent N would bother to make herself taller was beyond her. _Or try to use the 7ft tall Zora knockoff when she could reach it just fine herself_. Senior Agent A tiredly rubbed her eyes, knowing for a fact that Agent N, a 6’1” human woman, was not someone who made sense. A fact that had nothing to do with her height or sex.

“You sure you want that tiny little gun,” C teased. “Don’t want another high tech alien dagger?”

“You know I don’t.” She smirked, adding primly, “I’ve already got one. now I just need a long range weapon to compliment the rest of my hidden, _portable_, armoury.”

Whatever snarky reply Carn had come up with was cut off by their senior officer barking at them to get a move on. The rest of the lingering agents sped off to their designated vehicles at double time. Agent A was pleased with the results.

———

[Senior] Agent A’s Operative Team:

“Keep alert kiddos. We’re nearly to Riza’s fortress-“

Carn rolled his eyes at Agent B trying to do A’s job when she was clearly _right there _and not appreciating her commanding role being pissed on. He shared a Look with Agent C3.

C3 coughed into his jacket, the twitching grin on his face safely hidden.

Carn meanwhile, let his eyes go unfocused, vision sliding off his fellow operatives. He decided to pay half of his attention to the helicopter’s view and half to when A would inevitably prod the conversation in the right direction.

Too soon, it was prodded.

“High T has given us some fancy fireworks, which are now Agent L2’s responsibility,” Senior Agent A handed them over to L2 distractedly while sending the updated info to her operatives.

“He’s also given us some updates to what’s happening on Riza’s fancy resort.” Agent A stared down some of her more anarchy prone agents. “H and M are in the central building on the east side of the island. High T’s team just remotely turned off the aerial defence system and switched the cameras to autofeed; that’s our cue.” Turning to the pilot she waved, “take us down.”

Agent B rushed to fill the new silence. “_So get ready_.”

They touched down without problem, thirty agents swarming out of the choppers in neat groups. They split into two groups from there, Agent L2 taking the fireworks with three other men to a safe-ish out of the way spot. Agent L2 and Co. would set them off in three minutes.

Carn’s fun job was to basically run around screaming (safely, as to not get caught) and test what secret safeguards Riza may have in place. It was the same job the other twenty-four agents had.

It also included the quest to hack into Riza’s software for her encrypted files. If she had them. Rumour has it, she uses the old fashioned paper and ink method, storing them in catacombs under the island fortress. That’s what he wanted a look at. Just to see if the rumour’s plausible, not because he thinks the fortress might have wickedly cool secret passages that are dying to be unearthed. Not at all.

_Time to go grab old-mate C3 and create some mayhem,_ Agent C thought gleefully.


	2. Skirting the Responsibilities of Timely Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for understanding. This chapter was Hard because none of the characters wanted to occupy the same space, and none wanted to cooperate with me, let alone each other. No one was doing as they were supposed to, going against my outline; victoriously, tremulously and truant. They were the three options each character chose between. Each and every one of them.
> 
> But we finally got there! whoo!

———

Pavilion, Riza’s Fortress:

Riza verbally cornered H. Something he was evidently unprepared for.

_Really,_ Luca mused, watching H flounder with a keen eye, _H is the cause of nearly all of my shitty days_. Luca grinned internally as Riza threw H’s lame attempt to acquire the Weapon of Mass Destruction back in his face.

“Get rid of him.” Riza flicked her hand dismissively, already making her way from the pavilion.

Luca sighed internally. _That’s exactly what H wanted…even if he hasn’t fully realised it yet._

Luca wasn’t stupid. He was also aware that no matter how easily Riza was fooled by H’s dumbass behaviour, H wasn’t stupid either. _This is gonna be the diversion_, Luca internally took a bet with himself. _Less than half-an-hour before he’s back, or somehow manages to leave the fortress with his little friend-from-the-jar, with The Weapon in hand_.

Luca rolled his shoulders, Luca could turn his day around. _Just you watch_.

(If anything, that encouraged Luca to haul H by the bicep through half of the fortress, on their journey down to the docks. _The sea be waiting to catch you H_, Luca smirked.)

———

On the other side of the island Agents C and C3 stealthily split off from their group. They used one of the junctions in the old masonry to cover their movement away from Senior Agent A.

Agent S kept her eyes planted firmly ahead.

_Have there always been this few in number among us?_ S wondered, soundlessly sniggering under her breath.

C and C3 quickly scaled a nearby wall, dropping through a convenient window into a deserted dining hall. Ducking through a door they descended into a stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time. The stairwell descended naturally for two stories, before opening out into a short hallway. Doors lined either side which, outside of checking their contents, the two agents ignored.

“Oh, this one’s got at least one Explosive Re-Atomiser.” C3 waved Carn over. “C’mere and check it out.”

It was the third door on the right -bronzed and gleaming- which led them to a room full of weaponry. A doorway was outlined in the opposite wall via natural elimination. It was the only vacant rectangular space available.

“_Well,_” C3 whisper shouted, rubbing his hands together in comical glee for the sake of his audience. “Lets see if you’ve got anything worthwhile Riza.”

Carn chuckled agreeing.

**Meanwhile:**

[Senior] Agent A’s Operatives (Minus C + C3):

There was a nagging sensation, cornered at the back of Senior Agent A’s mind like a watchdog. _Something,_ was wrong.

_Oh_.

She had lost two of her operatives already.

_Within the first five minutes too… that was a new personal low_, A thought wryly. _Evidently, I need to travel at the back of the pack to keep an eye on everyone_.

Having made a decision, Senior Agent A stood to the side of the path and ushered everyone past her. Pointedly keeping track of those who fervently avoided her eyes. They were using the excuse of looking for the fireworks -that still weren’t appearing- to avoid her gaze. There were five of them.

“Agent S. You’re in front. B, take the middle.” Senior Agent A commanded, watching the reluctant stragglers come closer. “Don’t think you can skedaddle like C or C3-“

Another agent cut in, warning good-humoredly, “yeah; they’ve got extra holowork waiting for them.” Winking at A as he jogged past.

A couple of the agents looked up. _No sign of the fireworks_.

The group chose to skirt the edge of the wide stately garden their path led them to. An open glass door on the side of the pavilion led them into a space inundated with plants. Both native to Earth -though very varied in their origins- and to the wider star systems. It was like some sort of giant terrarium, except seemingly without any of the complementary animals.

_Maybe not_, Senior Agent A thought, spotting a few brightly winged creatures through the Earth evergreens.

“I don’t think we’ll find much here.” Agent A gestured to her operatives anyway. “But to be sure, check that Riza hasn’t planted any exploding snapdragons, or _other_ such black market flora in here.”

Turning her attention to the floor to ceiling arched windows, A tried to locate anything that would indicate fireworks. In either sense; already lit and set off, or about to be lit and set off. Senior Agent A knew without checking that the three minutes had passed. They closer to the fifteen minute mark by now. Still no sign of their Distraction. She switched her coms over to L2’s channel with just a thought.

“What happened to our fireworks?” Senior Agent A demanded. She had already lost two agents to the Anarchy Calling.

—On an entirely unrelated note, Senior Agent A’s eyes cut sharply to Agent S. _Who had better watch with eyes wide open when he decides to sleep next,_ A smiled hawkishly.—

There was crackling -there really shouldn’t be crackling- then static. Three beats of a heart. Then Agent Dave, one of L2’s men, yelling through the coms, “_They had a Distillery!_”

Which really shouldn’t be an answer, but maybe it was. Senior Agent A sighed. And then cursed herself for using the nicknames the Australians and Annelids set up. _Again_. It was starting to become a habit.

———

Within Riza’s Fortress, Nearer To The Docks:

Luca debated hauling H the _whole _way to his boat. The squirming and continued expletives mingled with bribes made it hard to decide. Luca had already hauled H through the kitchen gardens, and down the stairs, and out very close to the sea cliffs, _what’s to stop him from going all the way, really?_

“Luca! Come on, we were buddies! We- Can you just- _We’re not near Riza anymore you can let me go_,” H started his fifth attempt at getting Luca to let go of his bicep.

_Really, _Luca mused,_ I’m kicking him off the wooden jetty either way_._ Is it really worth having to listen to this as well? _He eyed H, frowning at his new attempts to bribe him. Luca scoffed, _as if _I_ could be bribed by _H.

Luca’s jaw ticked as he frowned, _as if Riza would ever let me live, if I did take H up on any one of— on anything really_.

Agent H dug in his heels. Got his shoulder nearly wrenched out of the socket. Threw his legs out to try trip Luca up. That didn’t work either, -Luca kept plowing along, the two grunts smirking at his back- so H threw his ankle sideways between Luca’s. _That_ worked.

Hissing Luca shoved H away, while catching himself mid-trip. Luca stumbled but stayed upright, whereas H fell hitting his elbow. Luca growled threateningly, manhandling H up from where he was sprawled painfully. Shoved him forward.

“_Walk_.”

“Ok ok ok,” H shied away, quickly holding his hands placatingly in front of him. “Easy,” he said softly, and then warily rubbed his bruising arm. “I will not do that again, you have my- Oh…We’re here. At the docks…Yay.”_ I really hope Luca leaves soon, otherwise this will be really hard._ “Yes…going now…” _I don’t like that look…_

Luca smiled around the edges of his hard facade. H’s feet met the wooden planks of the jetty, Luca’s arm shot out, Agent H’s vision went blurry with movement; he found himself surrounded by water. 

Luca neatly stepped back at the resulting splash.

H’s head shot above the surface, spluttering and coughing out curses towards their feet. He floundered against the nearest pylon, looking for a handhold.

The grunts smirked, professionally withholding from laughing at the drenched water rat in front of them.

Hauling himself up, H spat peevishly, “_what did you do that for?_”

Chuckling Luca turned part of his attention to the two grunts. “Take him to the boat.” Smirking Luca watched them drag H up into a swaying standing position.

Luca grunted, turning to stride into the dock’s storage and control room via the back door, thinking all the while; _And now my_ _day is back to being good_. _If H turns up again, which he will, then I get a fight and if he doesn’t: I don’t have Riza prowling around me for a job badly done. Win-win._


	3. Skipping on the edge of Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! I hope your night/day is going well. If it's not, I hope it eases soon :)

———

Dock Storage and Control Room:

Luca hunkered down by the back entrance into the dock’s storage and control room. He was crouched in the fortress’ cameras’ blindspot, so Riza wouldn’t be able to see him walking the verge of incompetence on her portable viewer. This was the preferred route, after what happened with the telepath that one time. The fact that H was _H_, who took keen interest in the control room and tried to distract Riza, plus what Riza just told him, equals; H’s more competent coworkers were here and were trying to help him. I.e Luca’s potential murdered-to-be sparring partners. (He was trying really hard not to think about Riza. _Shit, H better show up,_ Luca thought.)

Having already opened the door a fraction, Luca watched as H squelched his way into the room. Tapping out a quick beat on his thigh impatiently, Luca spied H making a beeline to the controls. _He was right,_ Luca’s lips curled into a vindictive grin. Relief allowing his shoulders to un-tense.

H dithered, then had an _Aha!_ moment; switching the sea cliff defences off shortly afterward.

Slinking in on quick feet, Luca smiled to himself before clamping a hand down on H’s shoulder. By the time H turned around to shove him off, Luca’s face was impassive, his feet planted more solidly than a mountain. A windshield that just had a soaked bug jetting towards it.

Luca used H’s momentum and unsteady feet to throw him the length of the room. H crashed and bounced off the tarp covered boats. Dust and debris sticking to his wet clothes. Groaning on the floor, H tried to reach for a hammer.

Luca waited for him. He was kind like that.

Staggering upright with hammer in hand, H posed dramatically.

_Wow,_ Luca thought deadpan, _it’s as if he thinks he’s actually got a chance against me…as if I wasn’t being politely kind to him right now. _Luca internally sighed, plucking the hammer out of the air._ He doesn’t realise I can end him whenever I feel like it, does he?_

“That was an incredible catch.” H rocked back on his heels as though stupefied by Luca’s agility. _I could charge him. _H thought. _Element of surprise and all that._

_Really H?_ Luca kicked H back into the crates, disappointed in the lacklustre brawling material.

———

Terrarium: Senior Agent A’s operatives:

“Alright,” Agent A tiredly rubbed her eyes, “B. Take nine agents and get our confiscated haul back to the helicopters. Make it obvious you’re stealing something, we want Riza’s attention. We need to check if the autofeed to the cameras is still running or not. We’ll give you the five minutes it will take us to set these up, to get going.”

“Yes ma’am.” Agent B turned to his assigned agents, “Boys, better get ready to deal with Riza’s scum. We’re going to go past _all_ the cameras.” He brusquely ushered them out, sparing time to collect his part of Riza’s terrarium they had dug out only minutes before.

_That means there’s fourteen of us left_, A noted, _including me_. “S, take that outside to the lawn, you six, follow and make sure no one sneaks up on us. The rest of you, help S and I get our makeshift light show set up.”

Once the four makeshift pyrotechnic displays were all set out -made from the various plants and MIB equipment they had on hand- Agent A signalled to her operatives; _Get in position_.

“Glasses on. Ready?” Hearing a chorus of murmured agreement, she prepared to drop the sap that would create the needed chemical reaction, “3, 2, 1..Eyes.” squeezing her own eyes shut, A poured the sap on, a flash explosion brightening the already blazing day. “Set off the others in, 3, 2, 1.. Eyes.”

The resulting three flares, three metres each, didn’t seem to immediately catch anyone’s attention. They waited there on the lawn for another couple of minutes to check. No one came.

“I’m calling High T.” Agent A decided, pulling up the coms.

**About ten minutes earlier**:

Cloaked Helicopter and High T’s Operatives:

The din of the helicopter blades faded into silence in the face of Agent N’s thoughts. _I know they have our coordinates and all_, N mused, L2 and Carn flashing through her mind’s eye. _But I really really hope they don’t set the fireworks off in our direction_. The helicopter was cloaked, so it really was a possibility N had to be concerned about.

Looking past the hum of the blades (invisible, as they should be), N watched the island from her vantage point. Straining her eyes, N watched a speck clambering over the top edge of the sea-facing cliffs. _The cliff defences are off_, she noted the absence of lasers and the speck now sprightly climbing the fortress wall itself. _I wonder if that is Agent A’s agent or if its H or M? …Looks too snakily elfin to be H_. _And no one in A’s team should be on that side of the island._ N’s eyes flicked over to High T. _What’s M doing, when I thought they were already _**in**_ the fortress? ..She’s not supposed to be out there._

N chewed her lip, weighing the options. Eyes sliding past the agents -_her coworkers_\- older, more professional, blanker faced than she could ever be, and wondered. Her gaze stutter-stopped on High T.

“Sir?” Agent N watched High T watch her, eyebrow rising. “When are we going to infiltrate Riza’s fortress?”

“Has the distraction unit provided us with the adequate distraction, N?”

“…That depends on your definition Sir. They’re likely to have made some sort of distraction, whether it be the one we want or not is up to you, sir.”

Gravely High T points to his window, “do you see any signs of fireworks N?”

She makes a show of looking. “No Sir. Though I did see an agent scaling the sea cliff walls sir. I’m just wondering if we shouldn’t go help them, seeing as the fifteen minute mark has passed.” N frowned, her scrutiny of High T obvious. “It’s unlikely for any fireworks to go off…Sir.”

“It is imperative that we stick to the plan, Agent N. We have the safety of our agents, the operation and the safety of the world, at stake.”

_Oh, like that’s an answer_, her lips stayed thinned. N’s eyes flicked back to the fortress. _The agent is gone…_

_Well, _N’s frown smoothed out, _might as well ask for some answers._ “..Agent High T, Sir? Why am I not with the distraction unit? I’m generally assigned under Senior Agent A.” She pointedly looked at the agents surrounding her. All male, all older, all very very blank, never moving a muscle. _What was that rumour about a mole? Or is High T just too traditional?_

High T sighs quietly, looks N right in the eyes before beginning, “N. You are assigned to my team because it is imperative we finish this mission. Agent C, the Moglintian, -your usual partner- would not have been able to concentrate with you by his side in-“

N watched the agents who side-eye their neighbours discreetly. Everyone knew the official-unofficial rumour that N, C3 and Senior Agent A were the only ones capable of corralling the (oft fondly called) anarchy-agents.

N did not swear. She remained intrinsically aware of holding back on her desire to spit on Agent High T. _I will not, _she vowed silently. Though her face remained furrowed, no matter her decision to the contrary. _She was more than a distraction_.

“-also need to be aware of the combat skills of Riza’s personal bodyguard, a Terrantian.” High T leaned forward slightly. “When we rescue H and M, there is a likely probability of interacting with Riza and her bodyguard, which is why we need you on this side of the operation. You have the skills needed to win in a fight with either opponent.”

N tilted her head slightly at the compliment. “Is anyone aware of why H&M are in Riza’s fortress? I thought they were on their way back to HQ, after acquiring the weapon back in Marrakesh, Sir. That’s what Senior Agent C was rumoured to have said…sir.”

“We do not make and base our operations on rumours, N. It is believed the device was stolen from H by Riza. They are in the process of getting it back. Once it is back we will secure it at MIB Headquarters.”

_Well isn’t that conflictual_. N turned to the window, searching the fortress’s grounds for anyone she recognised. A flicker of light caught her attention, drawing it toward the interior of the island. “Senior Agent A’s team seem to be loitering around a glass house sir.” _What was the flicker?_ “There was a flicker of light sir. It may have been the fireworks misfiring?”

High T plainly dismissed the idea. “Patience is providence, N.” Frowning, he discretely turned off his coms, Agent A’s incoming line going dead.


	4. Got Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make a note, (because I don’t think it’s that clear yet), Agent S/Spires regularly switches pronouns, just so u know its not a typo. :)
> 
> *sighes* Escarp took over. Why do you do this to me, my friend? You weren’t even supposed to be here.

———

[Senior] Agent A’s Operatives:

Agent A frowned, lips thinning in displeasure. “The line went dead. Either it’s not working or High T turned it off accidentally.” The unspoken doubt regarding High T and accidents was left ignored.

“Agent A?” Spires got up from his kneeled position. “Should we track down Agents C and C3?”

“..No. They will have to deal with the consequences of splitting off from the group. They’ll find their way back to the helicopters eventually. We need to track down L2 and Co.” _There’s no point in cleaning this up_, A thought, looking at the mess left over from the pyrotechnic display. _Except for the salvageable MIB gear_. “Gather the MIB equipment, we’re going to the distillery. Which means going through the kitchens. I’ll check in with L2 first.”

Turning away, Agent A watched the surrounds while waiting for the coms to connect. Three beats of a heart later, a beeping preordained it’s uselessness. It wasn’t connecting.

“Damn it.” Agent A signalled the rest to move out, _we’ll just have to hope L2 and Co didn’t do something stupid_.

The fourteen agents quickly made their way through the fortress, the notable lack of guards becoming more and more disconcerting as the minutes pass.

_Now,_ Agent S wondered to himself, _is the lack of guards due to Agent B…or Agent L2 (and his tendency to stumble into corruptive agendas)?_ She stepped over the edge of the pathway bordering the kitchen gardens.

Following Agent A’s signal she took five agents to properly scour the gardens. Searching for labourers, or other people under Riza’s payroll, to find out what was happening. (And _why_ no one was responding to their attempts at being a reasonable distraction). While A, herself, led the remaining eight agents into the kitchen complex itself.

Agent A’s group were nearing the doors to the kitchen. She stalked forward, spying a worker. _Gardener by the look of his hands_, Agent A made a quick motion to her operatives. _Of course Riza would have a golden coated Jakarian. Telepaths, the best defence_.

Calling out, A did her best to sound polite; “Excuse me Sir. As you are already likely to be aware, we’re from MIB. Here to collect some of our agents.” She carefully kept her thoughts to safer topics. “Why haven’t we run into anyone? No guards, no workers, no nothing.”

“Senior Agent A,” the Jakarian mused thoughtfully, as though tasting the sounds of her name. “Your fellow agents have indeed created many distractions for Riza.” Smiling slightly he continued conspiringly, “such as it is, we workers decided to sit back and watch it unfold. Of course, the main personnel under Riza’s salary do not have such luxuries.”

Deliberating, the Jakarian continued slowly, hands spread placatingly, “I am here as…an extended offer of…_neutral_ support. I will allow you to call me Escarp. Though not in Riza’s presence please. Indeed the camera’s are…nonfunctional, currently, however, one must never be too cautious in regards to Riza’s reach and knowledge-“

“Yes.” Agent A brusquely reached for the next topic of conversation, “so is there a big enough distraction currently running for us to extract agents without Riza’s knowledge?”

“That depends on which agents you wish to extract,” Escarp replied humorously, continuing before he heard the _verbal_ rhetoric waiting to spit off A’s tongue. “H&M are currently engaged with both Riza and Luca, her Terrantian bodyguard slash henchman. Riza is toying with M in her main ‘office’ of sorts, and H is being pulled along by a very…unmoving..Terrantian. Spiritually speaking.”

Agent A did not tiredly rub her eyes, even though she really, really wanted to. She diligently ignored her mounting headache.

Speaking more to herself and her agents, rather than Escarp, Agent A watched for a reaction; “So technically speaking we should wait for the smaller distraction unit to do their actual jobs, correct?”

He smiled serenely in response.

_Damn it_.

“I have a peace offering,” Escarp spoke suddenly, “for you, Agent A. Come with me.” He turned and swiftly strode into the main preparation room, the MIB agents following along like ducklings, behind him.

Agent A discretely opened her coms with S, “meet us in the kitchen proper, we’ve made a Jakarian friend. Have your coworkers set up the perimeter.” Getting confirmation, she turned her attention to the supposed ‘peace offering.’ It wasn’t necessarily apparent.

There was a small horde in front of her. Consisting of aliens, primarily, all in various positions of labour, as seen from the state of their clothes and callouses. Agent A gave them a cursory glance, musing to herself; _Given how Riza was known to treat her more exotic clientele as mere pets, it wouldn’t be a stretch to presume these aliens were also treated badly, if not worse_.

Senior Agent A turned her attention to the cooks. There were obviously non-combatants among them, however at least one stood out to her. Escarp promptly introduced the Avriddian to her.

“Agent A meet Moen. Ah, my apologies, ‘Mo’ for short. She is Riza’s head chef and currently knows the whereabouts of one of Riza’s safes used for her —presumably— more covert operations. We are aware of MIB’s dealings and are aware of the rumours that if one might have enough evidence, one might promptly arrest certain…people of…unpalatable,” Escarp waved an arm, trying to think of the fitting word, “…work.”

_You want us to arrest Riza_. Agent A made sure her expression suitably conveyed her deadpan irritability. At the resulting near imperceptible nod, she flipped her coms over to High T’s channel, “Sir. I’m unaware if you can hear me but how possible would it be, to be connected with H’s coms?” Luckily for her, High T answered.

“A. H is not responding to any of my attempts at communication. As such his device is either broken beyond repair or has been taken from his person. What is happening down there?”

“We have enough distractions for you to land sir-“

“The fireworks? Are they not distraction enough?”

Agent A un-thinned her lips enough to speak. “…We are not currently aware of their stage of set up, Sir.”

“….”

Agent A watched her coms warily, turning her back to her operatives trying to side-eye her. Waved slightly to Spires making his way inside.

“…A. Make yourself aware and fix it.” T’s tone brooked no discussion, let alone disagreement. The coms’ light switched off, reflecting High T’s abrupt end to the conversation.

“Alright.” Agent A turned back to Escarp and Moen, genuinely apologetic. “The possibility of capturing Riza is very slim. Sorry. What do you want to do?”

Apparently they were having a silent conversation when A’s back was turned, as it didn’t take them long to come to an agreement.

Escarp spoke, having the insight to A’s thoughts; “You want to pretend to take us hostage, so if Riza finds us we have an excuse to sell to her. Brilliant. Yes, that would work, we display meekness and compliance when around her or her men for a reason. For this reason, actually.”

Moen interjected before Escarp became too excited. “I hope you have everything you may need to open a safe. It’s this way,” she gestured with one of her four hands, “Riza chose to hide this safe in the kitchens because she didn’t think any invading agent would think to look here.”

“Thank you. Ok. Okay…Look.” Senior Agent A decisively motioned to her agents; _get the tools out_. “Just to recap and get our stories straight: You’re going to be our hostages, in case Riza checks. We have forced you both to tell us all your secrets, in addition to all of Riza’s that you may know of, we are going to crack open that storage unit, take it, then what happens next is none of your concern.” The unspoken but very vocal _then we will go be the distraction unit we’re supposed to be, after we safely deliver the stolen goods to an MIB helicopter;_ at the forefront of every MIB agents’ minds.

Agent A was halfway confident that Escarp would keep the last thoughts a secret.

**Meanwhile:**

“Really, now,” H strained against Luca’s unstoppable force, woodenly smiling around his own charm being smoothly rebuffed, “_you really don’t _need to take me back to Riza. I’m perfectly capable of just leaving on my boat! Going back to where I came from, all limbs intact…” H grimaced internally, wincing slightly at the two glares penetrating his back.

_We’re nearly there._ Abruptly, Luca turned back to the two bruised grunts dripping seawater; “_Go_.”

The unspoken forced camaraderie formed between Riza’s personnel reached up to decide their choice for them. They, the measly guards, were getting off lightly; if Riza wasn’t happy with H coming back, it would fall on Luca’s head, not theirs. 

As much as he didn’t like it, Luca was aware that if the two sopping wet guards showed themselves in Riza’s periphery, they’d face pain. If that happened, there was a chance they would take it out on Luca once they were able to walk again. _Especially,_ Luca mulled pained,_ if Riza told me to dole out the punishment_.

Luca took a deep breath in. _That wasn’t in the cards, it’s not going to happen. It’s alright. Keep up the pretences_. And let it out in a coughing snarl. “You’re seeing Riza. Stop.” He pulled H along roughly, who protested loudly through bodily displacement.

———


	5. This Isn't My Day, is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cunna Muc Shulen!"  
...  
WHAT??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be able to post over the next month, so I'll see you guys in 2020 late January. Buuut, here's a chapter to hopefully tide you over :)  
((Heads up; this chapter's ending is (only slightly) a cliff hanger))

(Riza and M): Fight Fight Fight!

**Five minutes earlier:**

M was getting her ass handed to her. Sweeping her leg out and under Riza, (which did nothing), M let her momentum propel her away from Riza’s punch.

Eventually, Riza was able to grab hold of M, slowly wrenching her arms away, strangling M with her third arm all the while. She took the time to savour the realisation and fleeting fear that crossed M’s face, before kicking M back into the solid wood desk.

Riza turned to go for the Box, which M used to close the distance between them. Jabbing, kicking, punching; gracefully and viciously fighting their way around the artful room.

Luca, hearing the cadence of a fight strolled to a stop, just down the corridor to Riza’s main office. Luckily, H was being quiet. Shuffling with the Series 6 Impervious, Luca switched it to his other hand, grabbing H as he tried to leave. Clamping a hand over H’s mouth, Luca ignored the glare that came with the well-worn action.

Starting to lag, M used her surroundings to her advantage. Quickly tying a rope around Riza’s third arm, she managed to squirm out of Riza’s chokehold and bolted across the room. As Riza hauled herself after M, the rope snapped taut, the cage it was attached to caught against the beam, allowing her to go no further. M swiftly heaved against a bookcase, overbalancing it, toppling it onto the rope, jerking Riza back against the shelves.

M punched her for a further sense of security, rendering Riza unconscious.

“Oh,” M heaved for air, “hah, that…that felt good.”

She took a moment to stumble over to the Box, discarded on the floor. Scooping up the weapon, M turned, catching a clanging noise at the edge of her periphery.

“Sorry,” Pawny sheepishly jumped away from the small statue he just knocked over. “My bad. Are you alright m’lady?”

“Yeh, yeah…no, I’m fine.” She picked him up, placing him on her shoulder.

Luca kept H from struggling, then picked him up to stride —hushed— into the room. _Make sure to look menacing_. _Oh, good, only _**one**_ of H’s ‘buddies.’_ He watched her slit eyed, dumping H carelessly on the ground. Luca’s mouth ticked upwards at H’s despondent groan.

M spun around, catching herself before softly edging into resignation.

Unnoticed, Riza rubbed her head gingerly. Sluggishly untying herself, she made note of _where_, exactly, her newly-stolen weapon was.

“Urgh…” H looked up painfully. Spotting M, he rushed to offer false comfort, still breathing heavily, “no, don’t worry, don’t worry…everything’s _fine_,_ all part of the plan_.”

“Well H,” Riza rolled her shoulders out, “you always have been rather delusional, not to mention a thorn in my side.” She stiffly sauntered over to M, holding her hand out for the Box.

Frowning, M reluctantly handed it over.

Luca took the moment to haul H to a keeling position, using H’s neck to do so. He choked under Luca’s tight grip, grasping desperately at Luca’s thigh, seemingly trying to annoy Luca into letting him go.

Luca ignored him easily. Eyes watching Riza acutely, as she turned leisurely toward her work bench. Luca's heartbeat picked up, a happy tone, expectant towards an order of death. _Hopefully_... 

“Kill them.”

_Yeesss_. _Finally_. Luca was quickly exuberant in lifting H off the ground, strangling him merrily. Hand holding the Series 6 Impervious; lax by his side.

“Start with him and make it _hurt_.” Riza then looked over. Pleased at the sight before her, she waltzed to her liquor cabinet, choosing a large champagne glass on her way there.

“No!” M shouted. “_You don’t have to do this._”

Luca snarled. **_Yes_**_. I really, really _**_do_**. Abruptly aiming his Series 6 Impervious at the human, Luca pointedly tightened his grip around H’s neck.

He smiled, hearing his fingers crack with the pressure.

“Le’ _go_ of me…big _Terr_a_ntia_n…_th_ug..” H managed to commendably wheeze out.

Luca let his grip go lax then tightened it again, vindictively getting revenge for H being _H_.

“Did you just say, _Terrantian_? Hey I-”

Pawny unwittingly spoke over M; “They’ve got brains the size of a walnut, or even smaller, m’lady. A raisin. They tend to be very singleminded when it comes to killing.”

“Ok. Shush,_ sshh_.”

“You’re no’ helping-“ H spat.

Riza smiled, feasting on the scene before her. Sipping every so often from her glass, she tapped her arm. _Oooh, draw it out. Make him _suffer_ Luca_. Noticing her bracelet chiming, Riza read the message —_we have been unable to capture the four agents as of yet. We will have them in hand soon_.— Irritated she typed back a quick reply: _Don’t bother, Luca will finish the job after he’s done here_.

M surveyed the scene, thinking quickly. “…I know a Terrantian_._ I met one once. _I helped him_.” M took a deep breath.

“Kabula-muc shulen.” M stated, rock solid in her confidence. Though she twitched, pointing slightly when she realised she had the Terrantian’s halfhearted and startled attention. “Kunna muc shulen.”

“What.” Riza uttered flatly.

_Oh,_ Luca adjusted his grip on the gun, ignoring H clawing at Luca’s hand. Watching the woman squarely, Luca wasn’t sure if he managed to keep the surprise off his face. _That wasn’t something he had heard in a while_…Musing, Luca’s feathers twitched at the terrible pronunciation.

“_Canna mauc shulen?_”

“How…do you know that?” _How does a Human know that?_ Adding drolly,_ how can I make her stop?_

“Because he said it to me.”

Luca dropped H; a sack of bricks keeling over, trying to regain his breath —laid spread-eagle on the floor.

Luca tilted his head, breath caught as he frowned. _Wait_… “Molly?” His voice gravel hopeful.

“_Yes?_”

“_Molly_?” Riza’s flat voice rose three octaves, "Are you _shitting_ me. _Really?_”

“Who’s delusional now?” H crowed in a croaky voice, nodding eagerly at Riza. He was still splayed on the floor, as contentedly as he could in this situation.

“You… it’s _you_,” M gaped, ready to do something in mini celebration, regardless of the of the situation. “_You’ve grown_\- Well I mean, me- _me too_.” She held herself back.

“It’s really you. uh. Thank you.” M chuckled in continued gratified bewilderment. “You changed my life that day.”

H attempted to get up with a lacklustre groan, but Luca nudged him back down absentmindedly with his foot.

_Molly. _**_Molly_**_ from the- How? I can’t believe-_ Luca stared dumbfounded. _It’s her. She helped me escape that night. She did it without thinking- Holy Shit. Holy shit, I can’t let Riza kill her. Fuck. She'd get _hurt._ **Fuck. **<strike>Bad</strike> choices-_

Growling nastily Luca turned smoothly toward Riza, Series 6 Impervious up and perfectly aimed. “_She’s going free_. Give her the Box.”

“Luca, you can’t do this,” Riza kept her hands up, still loosely holding the weapon in disbelief.

_Bitch I might_. _And I can_. Luca made sure to growl extra loud._ I’m being serious_.

Riza obtusely ignored him. “Haven’t I been _good_ to you, I’ve let you kill _whoever_ _you want._” Adding suggestively in a higher tone, “_you could still-_”

Luca glared stonily, the thinly veiled threat evident in his posture and eyes.

Riza stepped back, “no?”

“The _box_.” M raised her eyebrows at Riza, holding a hand out.

Riza handed it over, frowning narrowly at her.

M waved at H, beckoning him to get up,_ we’re going now_. She smiled at Luca, sniffing slightly. _I can’t believe I found him. He’s here... _M’s eyes widened slightly, _he works for Riza…_

H floundered upright, hand holding his bruised ribs. He nodded to M, “let’s go.”

“Uh, quick question.” M turned back quickly, “Cunna muc shulen? What does it mean?” _Please don't be something weird_.

Internally Luca chuckled, o_h…I could have fun with this. Even by just telling the straight up truth. _Emboldened, Luca grinned. —Something never done near Riza: Luca’s subconscious weeping in distress, _!Riza! She’s danger-danger-danger, _**_don’t_**_ give her ammo—_

“It means…One day I will kill whoever you choose, in the most gruesome way imaginable.” Luca kicked the back of H’s leg, toppling him to the ground again. He grinned at her, _please take the hint_.

_That he’d only been repeating the saying he’d heard so much as a child was beside the point, _Luca thought, somehow trying to nudge Molly’s attention to Riza._ It was a custom, a traditional saying. _He side eyed Her pointedly, _if he was going to rebel, might as well make it worth every cent_.

Luca’s subconscious shut _that_ thought down quicker than he had time to really hear it.

“Or maybe—” M quickly sidestepped next to Riza, “—we just keep her here—”

Luca’s stomach dropped, lead filling his insides with ice. He let his grin slowly slide into something more suitable for Riza’s presence. A small hopeful smile, in this case.

“—for a moment so he and I can discuss our plan of action.” M watched as the Terrantian shifted his grip on the Series 6 Impervious, side-eying her while he faced Riza.

M missed the nervous smile Luca sent her way, already looking to her partner. “H? H, you ok?”

_What do you think?_ H thought, huffing exasperated, clumsily holding up a ‘thumbs up’ to M. _I don’t really want to move…_

“Okay.” M stated decisive, “we’re going to let you—“ she nodded to Luca solemnly, “—make sure Riza goes nowhere until after we’ve left the island…After that, um,” M glanced at H, who finished the thought well meaningly.

“Then you can go back to lurking, or whatever business you’ve need to attend.” 

Luca glowered. _H? I really, _**_really_**_ hate you_. His pulse quickened when Riza smiled pleasantly.

“Really H? Leaving so soon, leaving me to this monster? Can’t we-“

“No.” M hooked an arm around H and started dragging him out of the room. “It’s been nice. Really, but we need to go.”

Both Riza and Luca watch the agents stumble out the door —themselves at a impasse.

_What the fuck do I do now?_ Luca wondered alarmingly.


	6. Shit. {deadpan redacted}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series now has a Tumblr!  
https://friends-yeh-ive-got-those.tumblr.com

———

“You can’t be serious.” Riza stands motionless, cautiously optimistic of the gun still aimed her way. Raising her voice, she adds, “I _can’t_ believe you just did that.” Riza took another breath.

_Not now, not now, not now,_ Luca thought, tersely ignoring her. _Not now, not now, not now_. The open white-trimmed doorways let the breeze in. _I think I can see the ocean from here._ They were cooling the room down. _Did Molly come through one of those?_ The sandstone between the doorways stood like mosaics. Three shadows to the left of the middle doorway; a chip in the stone. _That_ shadow was darker, a smudged scorch mark decorating the rutted surface. Look to the upper level. The window by the sleek desk was swung agape. _That isn’t usually open_. There was no ground beneath that window, it faced a scenic drop-off.

“—_Luca_.”

Riza’s voice finally, slowly, reached through the errant fog in his brain. **_Fuck._** _I just threatened _**Riza**_. Ok, ok, escape plan: …_

She continued, “_They’re gone now_…”

Luca stayed still and silent. Carefully uncoiling some of the tension in his spine, Luca eyed her.

Riza tested the waters slowly. “You can put the weapon down..” Sliding her foot forward, she thought quickly. “I let you stay here so long, you wouldn’t want to end tha-“

Thunder reverberated in Luca’s throat. His mind a skittery whirlwind. **How**_ did I manage this._

_He seems to be doing that unconsciously_, Riza diligently noted, slightly rattled. “_Okay_. Why don’t—”

A huge Whoosh, crackling and debris, muffled as it was, hit far away walls —cutting their deadlock in two. Hot air buffeting their faces, Luca and Riza turned to watch through the open doorways. A lovely frame for the firestorm of an explosion erupting from the direction of the distillery.

Riza seethed. Stalking onto the balcony, she threw over her shoulder, “Stalemate concluded. Locate the other agents, _kill them_.”

A whistling sound drew Riza’s attention back to the sky above her fortress. Three muffled and consecutive booms, and the sky lit up in an array of colours. Fireworks.

Ducking his head, Luca gratefully slinked out of the room. _I’m not going after Molly. I could kill H though. Molly didn’t exactly condone H’s continued aliveness. Her coworkers’ too._ He hummed pleased, rounding the corner to official freedom.

A sly thought interjected…_I could leave._

Luca startle stumbled. **_How?_**

_Find the spare tech-boats_. He realised, correcting his trajectory, _but locate Moen first_.

He didn’t stop to think about it. If he stopped to think, Luca knew he’d skitter away from the <strike>hopeful</strike> damning trajectory he was running towards.

———

N rubbed a hand over her buzzcut, _Finally_.

Pressing her face as close to the window as she could, she internally razzed High T. _I told you so~! They are physically unable —and universally restricted by the laws of nature— to have a mission run smoothly. Wow that’s impressive_. N looked away from the bright explosion, just in time to see four miniature figures race away from the flaming debris. _Ah, there’s our expert demolitionists_.

High T sighed. Turning to face the pilot he ordered flatly, “Take us down. By the Pines, please.”

N glanced at him.

———

**Ten minutes earlier:**

“Carn?” C3’s hands shook. _This was definitely something_, a staggering thought waved drunkenly. “I think- _I found something_. Reports. Files.” He waved the screen around dangerously, tossing another over to Carn. “It’s got a lot— everything?—something, a lot on Riza’s associates— no wait, on her workers. For the fortress, I think.”

Picking his jaw off the floor, Carn swiftly staggered over. “All of them?” Eyes on the stack, filed and stored —hidden behind the cache of archaic weapons and false boards.

Unsure whether Carn meant the workers or the files, C3 jerkily shook his head. _Why would Riza store all this stuff here? It’s too obvious. Isn’t it?_ C3’s eyes took in the room, its collected disarray and dust mites dancing the tango._ …Maybe not,_ he admitted to himself.

“It’s got nothing on her business partners.” Carn noted, the tentacles around his head flicking through various files on the holodisks he held up in front of him.

C3 frisked the rest, efficiently compiling everything. “We’re getting this to HQ.” A grunted demand, a fact, not a question.

“No shit, get me a bag and we’ll be outta here.”

Already searching for one, C3’s tone turned distracted and joking; “Only if you search for a souvenir.”

Carn barked a laugh, hastily hauling a few of Riza’s weapons nearer to him. He split them into two piles, one for C3 and the other for himself. “Reckon we could make our own fireworks to signal High T? I don’t know if they’ve landed yet.” He hid another dagger in his shoe. _Good ol’ work boots, they can fit half a ute in them._

“They wouldn’t have. They’re waiting for the signal.” C3 spared the time to roll his eyes, “High T won’t let the operation go to shit.”

“Ops going haywire—” Carn chuckled. “—like that isn’t the definition of this unit.” Carn smiled as C3 scoffed his agreement.

“It’s out motto.” C3 groused, smile staining his voice. “We should put it on the helicopters as our slogan.”

“And get someone to paint a devil dancing amongst some graves? Give the motto a friendly feel, yeah?”

Heaving the bag onto his shoulder C3 pushed past Carn. Giving him a grin and jaunty salute C3 winks, “you’ve got the makings of an artist, you do the rendition.” _And the markings of a tattooist,_ C3 added ironically to himself.

Carn quietly and exaggeratedly shook his denial out to air.

“Oh, no no no.” He quickly followed C3 out the door, adding lowly, “You want me to do the rendition; be the live model for the devil? You’ve got it. Want me to draw the damn thing? You’ve got Buckleys chance, mate.” Flipping off C3’s back, he added semi-seriously. “I’ll give ya an abstract piece.”

A few minutes pass in relative silence. Their footsteps a repeating clack, clack, clack against a stone floor in an unremarkable, but old, hallway. A quiet tremor in the walls, dust shakes itself from the ancient ceiling.

Frowning, Carn looks to C3, “Reckon that’s our firework guys?”

“Either that or something went wrong.” Straight backed, C3 orders mock solemnly, “I think it’s in our best interests to leave at double time, no stop-offs or detours.”

Carn shakes his head at his friend. His burgeoning smile quirks sideways as L2’s and Dave’s vocals serenade them through the lit coms.

“We’re OK!” Agent L2 squawked, Agent D interjecting, “I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT, _THAT_ WAS NOT OUR FAULT. But the fireworks work!”

“Done.” Carn matches C3’s smirk. “Come on.” Carn speeds off cheekily.

**Meanwhile, (as the two C’s find paperwork)**

Agent A’s operatives plus hostages:

Agent A’s coms light up, B’s voice patching through; “Agent A. We’ve made it to the choppers, no sight of Riza’s grunts. The cameras —if they picked up on our movement— didn’t draw anyone to us. We’re loading our haul from Riza’s terrarium into the choppers now.”

“Thank you B. We will be there shortly.”

“I can’t help but think,” Spires held her suspicion up like a knife, “not seeing at least one guard as you wander around their fortress is really bad luck—“

“_Don’t jinx it._” Agent A snapped.

The group continued to walk through the fortress, tensed and ready to land a punch, their surroundings void of Riza’s workers. No explosions, no delays, no unforeseen fights —nothing to indicate they were being a good distraction unit.

_Something has to be wrong with this picture_. Agent A looked around rigidly concerned. _Where are all of Riza's guards?_ “Jakarian. Where’s your living defence system?” _Did C3 and Carn team up with L2’s group?_

“Currently not here Agent A.” Escarp replied stoic._ Must they think so hard? They are building my headache up to proportions that are beyond my magnitude of handling_. “Should we not enjoy our little tour of the estate? We are close to your transport vehicles.”

Moen frowned at her friend. _Escarp, that is not how you gain the trust of your adversaries_. Twitching a smile, she mentally prodded him. _Try a little bit harder._

Agent A glared at the Jakarian. “How do you know that, but aren’t aware of where your defence system is?”

“Because you think much too loudly, for me _not_ to know what directory we are on. I must remind you, Moen and myself are both very intimate with the layout of Riza’s fortress.”

BOOM. A blasting reverberation, fire licking up into the atmosphere and a colourful array of whistle-burst fireworks erupt from the other side of the island. The high walled buildings to the left of Agent A’s group hide the source of the explosion from their sight.

They looked up, up, up, _there’s our fireworks_, was the sarcastic unified thought. (Their shoulders were loose, regardless).

Moen looked up thoughtfully, slipping quietly away from the group as the lead agent started to bring her hand up to shield her eyes.

Collectively, the agents’ coms crackle to life.

“We’re OK!” Agent L2 yelled hastily, another man in his team hollering over him, “I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT, _THAT_ WAS NOT OUR FAULT. But the fireworks work!”

———

**Present**

High T and Co. Touchdown:

The helicopter landed between the pine trees. Quickly, the fourteen agents got out and unloaded their high frequency Series-One Galvanisms, alien guns that could render a Diadnum dead.

NJ looked on, frown appearing as she was handed a weapon. She turned to High T. “Sir? Are we expecting a Diadnum to show up? I wouldn’t have thought Riza would be able to contain such a person on her island.”

“N.” High T motioned to his more experienced agents before walking towards the cliffs. “We are. Everyone, move out. We have been aware for some time that two Diadnums have been after the device H is currently securing. You weren’t told as we were trying to limit the number of people in the know.”

“Does Senior Agent A know, Sir?”

High T glanced at her, “The required people are aware.” Then he nodded.

NJ tilted her head, suspicious as to whether the nod was related to T’s answer or not. _Tricky wording there,_ N narrowed her eyes but stayed silent._ I bet no one outside this team (and agents H&M) know about it, do they sir?_

The ground rocked, shuddering in time to the din of falling rubble and boulders.

“That’s the cliffs.” N declared, steady on her feet. _Sounds like they’re crumbling_.

“Double time. We need to reach our agents.”

The scene that unfolded before them was one of a stereotypical standoff. H was spouting something intimidating whilst holding his fists up, but N couldn’t quite catch it. The Diadnums pulsed. Twin beings akin to constellations shattering into variegated splendour. The aliens flinched.

“Move and I’ll obliterate this entire island and everything on it!” Agent M held the Weapon aloft, like it wasn’t half a supernova worth of raw energy packed into one tiny little alien gun.

N was well within hearing range now. High T ushered his agents into their positions, a semi circle ringing the two Diadnums, and Agents H and M. Agent N charged her weapon, nearly ready to fire.

“We will do anything to protect our world.” H said, following M’s lead.

“_So will we_.” The Diadnums leaned forward, constellations shifting.

High T nodded subtly. Triggers were pulled, held, and the Series-One Galvanisms did their job. N frowned as the two aliens sparked out of existence, her hand on the trigger easing up.

T started down the slope, pride oozing from his sprightly steps. “Nothing in this universe is unkillable, _with_ the proper voltage.”

H skipped up to meet T where the Diadnum-made rock runway met the rest of the plateau, in front of the pine forest. M, with Pawny perched on her shoulder, fiddled with the Weapon to shrink it back into it’s compact box form. She quickly followed along after.

“Are you alright?” T holstered his weapon.

“Ah, yes, never better.” H answered graciously.

“Sir.” M let out a breath, cocking her head. “How did you find us?”

“Experience.” T then deflected the conversation onto H, “Riza again, H? When will you ever learn?”

_That’s interesting_. N watched them thoughtfully. She stayed a silent statue in the background.

After a few spoken assurances between T, M and H, High T then led his team and the two displaced agents back to the helicopters.

_Why is this going so smoothly? _N surveyed her surroundings. _Why isn’t anyone or anything stopping us?_ She added wonderingly, climbing into the helicopter and buckling in securely. _Is this natural? Do other agents actually live like this?_

_…Oh ok, somewhat not going to plan_, N watched relieved as a few of the agents, including H&M, realised the lack of two additional seats.

“Oh, well you can just sit on my lap,” H offered to M.

M’s face scrunched up for a split second, before she politely blanked all outward expression. “No. I’ll sit—“ M scooted in next to a wiry man, “—over here, and share his seat.”

Pawny looked up at H, still on M’s shoulder. “Hey, Jerkface, where are you going to sit? The floor may still be too worthy of your presence, so be thankful to it, for you can sit _there_. On the floor. Dusty,” He theatrically shuddered, “_ugh_.” 

N cough-snorted, then coughed for real as she choked on spit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your year goes really well for you


End file.
